Volted
by phayte1978
Summary: A hand reaching, pulling his back flush to a large chest and Kaminari gasped. The same hand gently wrapping around his throat, a finger sliding under the leather choker on his neck and he froze. The music seemed to drown away as he felt his chest heaving, and the warm breath on his neck.


The club was dark, and the music was loud. For Kaminari he could feel everything buzzing through his system as he swayed to the music. His mesh shirt clung to the sweat on his skin, and he kept feeling each thrum of the bass rolling from the music.

Another sway of his hips, and he didn't need anyone dancing with him- all he needed was to feel the music. Pants low on his hips, sweat rolling down his back- his mouth was dry and at the turn of the music was a good call to grab water.

The water was cold going down his throat- a contrast to the heat he had built swinging his hips. Gasping as his lips moved from the water bottle, Kaminari looked around as he stood by the wall- watching the mass of bodies sway together.

Finishing his water, Kaminari smiled and headed over to the bathroom. The magic of the club lost in the dingy dark hallway. Even the mirror in the bathroom was clouded with dirt and grim- smoke from patrons and fuck knows what else. Running his finger under his eyes, Kaminari trying to fix where he was sweating his liner into more of a smudge look than he prefered.

Hands through his hair- damp from sweat, pale against his skin, and all he could manage was a smirk at his own reflection. Straightening his mesh shirt where it had twisted against his torso, and he was heading back out.

Pushing past people as he walked, Kaminari paid no attention to them. His body was humming and he was ready to move once more.

A hand reaching, pulling his back flush to a large chest and Kaminari gasped. The same hand gently wrapping around his throat, a finger sliding under the leather choker on his neck and he froze. The music seemed to drown away as he felt his chest heaving, and the warm breath on his neck.

"Who…?" Kaminari asked, feeling the heat pressed to his back. A finger trailed under his collar and then moved up his neck. Another wrapped around him, firmly around his chest and the hand was rubbing over the mesh of his shirt around his side. It tickled, but not enough to make him squirm.

"Shhhhh," was cooed in his ear and Kaminari was still tense, though his body fit perfectly to the man pressing behind him.

Resting his head back against a broad shoulder, Kaminari turned his head a bit, seeing wild indigo hair glitter in the dancing lights of the club. A familiar scent of sweat and cologne filling his lungs as he inhaled.

"Toshi…" Kaminari whispered, relaxing as the finger moving over his neck traced at his jawbone, turning his head- lips pressing to his. He had to reach up, but at this angle, he didn't mind. Shinsou was so broad and strong behind him, holding him tightly- his hands making generous liberties with his body.

"Yanno… you could say something," Kaminari teased.

A hum and the lips that had been pressed to his were working over his cheek, then down his neck. Tilting his head a bit, Kaminari welcomed the softness of Shinsou's lips against his skin.

It didn't matter he was in a dingy hallway, in a side alley club- no, what mattered was being pressed tightly against Shinsou at this moment. A rattled breath, and Kaminari was moving his hands behind him, grabbing at Shinsou's waist, pulling them tighter together.

Be it the hand that never left from his throat, the scent of Shinsou or simply his presence- his body was not of his own any longer. There was no mind control as Shinsou always owned his mind- body and soul.

A whimper and Kaminari moved his body a bit, feeling the friction against them. The hand on his throat was loose, but fingers closing back around his thin neck where Shinsou's lips just were.

Someone bumped into them, breaking the trance they had created, making Kaminari giggle a bit.

"You always do this to me," he whispered, reaching one hand up, gathering the wild indigo strands in his hand. "Make me forget where I am… who I am."

A hum and Shinsou was burying his face into Kaminari's hair. The hand on his throat moved and both Shinsou's hands found their way to his hips, then he was being pushed forward. Not that it was easy to walk with Shinsou draped behind him, but they found their way out a side door- the chilly autumn air sobering up the mood they had just briefly had.

"Toshi…" Kaminari whined, trying to turn and look up into his eyes, but the hold on him was too strong. Being pushed more- Kaminari found himself pressed against the brick wall behind the dumpster. "Shinsou!"

Hands making more liberties than before, moving under the mesh of his shirt, and a Shinsou's mouth sucking right over the collar on his neck and Kaminari was gasping for air. The buzz of the club around them, the chilly air and Shinsou's body heat- Kaminari was lost.

All he could manage to do was grab at Shinsou's forearms, feeling as the muscles moved under his palm while Shinsou continued to feel at his skin. Small pops of electricity coming off his skin, and Kaminari had to let go of Shinsou's arms- taking purchase to the brick in front of him.

"Let's… go back," Kaminari begged, his body alive and lit up.

A small grunt and fingers where playing at the waistband of his pants. Gasping, Kaminari found his back arching and his head falling back on Shinsou's should behind him. Long, thick fingers found their way to the clasp on his pants, dipping and teasing at the elastic band of his panties.

There was no way Shinsou would do anything… outside?

Or would he?

Kaminari about yelled and sparks volted a bit from his limbs when Shinsou reached into his panties, cupping at his half erect cock. A small whine and Kaminari was begging they go back to his place- out of the cold air from behind the club.

Not that he minded the attention, he just really preferred comfort- and to not have dried sweat covering his body.

One hand stroking at his cock, the other moving back and covering the collar on his neck, and Kaminari was putty in Shinsou's hands. Another hum in his ear and Kaminari felt his hips lightly trusted against the hand stroking his cock.

His cock was dwarfed in Shinsou's large hands, each pull gently teasing at his foreskin, making more small volts escape his body. He use to worry he was hurting Shinsou, til Shinsou told him they weren't hard and he barely felt them at all.

Another pull of his cock and Kaminari cried out- his voice echoing in the alley they stood in. The hand from his throat quickly moving to cover his mouth, making him breath heavy through his nose.

Shinsou pulled him back once more against his body- Kaminari's back was flush against Shinsou's chest as his head was held back from the hand covering any noises he could make. He tried to grab for the brick wall, but was pulled back out of reach. All he could do was grab for Shinsou's arm, feeling the muscles as his cock was steadily being stroked.

Shinsou had a way of working his hands over his cock, making Kaminari see stars behind his eyes. He so badly wanted to kiss Shinsou- wanted to touch him more.

He could hear the heavy breathing in his ear, each stroke of Shinsou's hand over his cock making Shinsou breath a bit harder. The press at his bottom told Kaminari that Shinsou was turned on- the hard bulge tight against his ass.

Then hands were off of him and Kaminari was pushed back against the brick. Gasping and whimpering, Kaminari couldn't register that his pants were being tugged down, hands grabbing at his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading.

A wet finger slid between his cheeks, more volts popping off is body before the press in. Hot puff of air in his ear, and Kaminari moaned softly. Shinsou's fingers were thick, and as quickly as the first finger penetrated him- so did another.

Curling of the fingers inside of him and larger volts popped off his body. Kaminari had no way of yet controlling this side effect to his quirk- though Shinsou never stopped. Each curl of his fingers pressing a tight ball of nerves deep inside of him.

The music in the club rattled at the building, the cold air swirling around them. It was even colder when those fingers left his body.

"Toshi…" Kaminari whimpered, turning his head as far as he could, feeling the warm press of Shinsou behind him and soft lips touching his.

A press at his bottom, and Kaminari's face scrunched up, his mouth twisting as he felt Shinsou push inside of him. More pops of electricity around them, Shinsou grunting, then one more push and he was bottomed out.

"Fuck…" Kaminari whispered, hearing people out on the street walking by. He longed to hear Shinsou's voice, and all he got was hard pulls of air in his ear. "Shinsou…"

A soft moan and Shinsou slowly pulled out, then right as his head was about to pop out- thrusted back in- making Kaminari cry out, only to have a hand back around his mouth. Muffled moans and Kaminari felt so full as Shinsou was fully back inside of him. He felt like he was being split in two- Shinsou so thick and long inside of him.

The pace was hard and brutal. Each snap of Shinsou's hips slapping his balls against Kaminari's taint, making him whine more into his hand. The echoes bodies slapping only louder with each thrust.

He was long gone- away from the club and the cold alley. For all Kaminari knew, it was just them two- and this one night. Each bass hit from the club rattled around them, paper blew in the wind on the ground, and people continued on down the street.

Shinsou just continued to thrust. In and out- small grunts and sounds in Kaminari's ear making his knees go weak. His body was beyond it's breaking points, precum streaming from his cock which each push in.

It may have been minutes, or even hours- all Kaminari knew was this one very moment. Turning his head again, the hand removed from his mouth as Shinsou swallowed his cries. He was arched against his anchor- the one thing that grounded him from going full voltage.

A hand back around his cock and Kaminari tried to cry out, only to have Shinsou slide his tongue into his mouth. Another press of Shinsou's cock in, abusing his prostate and Kaminari's body was shaking, small volts escaping as his cock released along the brick in front of him.

He felt limp and his knees no longer holding him up. It was only the strength of Shinsou behind him, keeping him upright as he rocked in and out, still grunting in his ear all along. He felt the quiver from Shinsou, a long strangled groan and he was being held tightly.

Reality had not set in- even as Shinsou pulled out of him and Kaminari just fell forward, braced to the wall- gasping for air. Even as his pants were pulled back up over his wet ass, Kaminari was long gone.

"You always did go stupid afterwards," Shinsou whispered in his ear, kissing Kaminari's neck, turning him and kissing him deeply- but Kaminari's brain was too volted out to think clearly.

Scooping Kaminari into his arms, Shinsou went to find his car and get Kaminari back safely. A gentle kiss as he buckled Kaminari in, watching as his fell to the side, and Shinsou just had to smile. It would take some time for Kaminari's mind to come back.


End file.
